


Domestic Bliss

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaye comes home to Sarah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

It had been a month since Sarah’s husband died. Kaye had, eventually, moved in with the woman, although they had dated for only a little while. Sarah seemed a little less edgy when Kaye was around and it had made sense to keep her close. 

“Hello darling.”

Kaye’s greeting was cheerful as she moved to wrap her arms around Sarah’s waist, stopping behind her as she looked out into the street, pressing a light kiss to Sarah’s neck. 

“Good day?”

“Fairly… yes.”

“Oh?”

“I… missed you.”

Kaye had laughed softly at that. 

“You and me both darling….”

She teased, her lips brushing Sarah’s ear as she spoke again. 

“Come to bed?”


End file.
